1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical component placing apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for clearly observing a profile of an electrical component picked up and placed by a nozzle for picking up and placing the electrical component by observing means by forming a tapered surface on the lower portion of the nozzle and using the tapered surface as a light diffusing surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional means for placing an electrical component on a printed circuit picks up and places the electrical component on the lower end of a nozzle, observes the electrical component by an observing unit on the way of feeding the electrical component toward the printed circuit to detect the positional deviation of the electrical component, then corrects the deviation and places the electrical component on the printed board.
Recently, the electrical component tends to be increasingly reduced in size due to a request of high density and high integration. The minimum electrical component manufactured at present has 1.0 mm.times.0.5 mm of longitudinal and lateral sizes, and it is expected to produce an electrical component of further smaller size than this in future.
When the electrical component is reduced in size as described above, the diameter of a nozzle must be correspondingly reduced. When the diameter of the nozzle is, however, reduced, the strength of the nozzle is weakened. Thus, in case of picking up the electrical component, there arise problems in which the nozzle is fluctuated to cause the electrical component to be erroneously picked up, and the nozzle is deflected to be feasibly deformed.